


Давай улетим

by AvteyaBerg



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love Poems, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvteyaBerg/pseuds/AvteyaBerg
Summary: Здесь на Земле все такое тяжелое: чувства, эмоции, люди... Здесь запрещено все легкое: радость, счастье, безмятежность, любовь... Стоит испытать одно из этих чувств и ты - изгой. Но что же делать, если ты хочешь стать легче пера? Может улететь?.. Далеко-далеко в необъятные небесные просторы...





	Давай улетим

А мы будем жить в небесах,   
Я построю тебе замок из туч и облаков,   
А возле ты разобьешь небесный сад,   
И вырастишь кусты радужных роз.   
Снежинками и солнца лучами   
Украсим мы новый наш дом.   
Дом, что будет наполнен смехом и счастьем безмятежным.   
А здесь, боюсь, это нас не ждет...   
Ведь мы не приняты, отвергнуты Землей...   
Ведь мы - ее изгои...   
Так давай уйдем туда,   
Где мы сможем жить и любить, не боясь,   
И на воздушном шаре взлетим мы в небеса,   
Где будем рассекать небесную гладь,   
Словно море – пираты,   
Я построю для нас дирижабль,   
Мы облетим весь земной шар,   
Увидим весь мир.   
И странствовать мы не будем одни   
Ветер, хозяин поднебесья, нас не покинет,   
Отец его - Солнце - днем освещать нам будет путь,   
А ночами сменять его будут сестра и младшие братья-   
Луна и звезды.   
Только давай улетим в небеса,   
Поближе к облакам и светилам.   
Мы будем с ними друзьями.   
Только представь как Ветер иль Солнце   
Заходят к нам в гости   
Прям во дворец наш воздушный   
На чашечку чая из снежной лаванды,   
Кофе из зерен града,   
Какао из капель дождя шоколадных.   
Я и сам(а) с трудом верю...   
Но все так и будет   
Я знаю..   
Знаю, что мы будем жить в небесах,   
Что я построю воздушный замок,   
Что ты разобьешь небесный сад   
И вырастишь кусты радужных роз.


End file.
